Knows me by heart
by oldskoolbookworm
Summary: It has been ten years. Tom Watts and Elizabeth Wakefield thought they had moved on from each other. Do they get their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own sweet valley. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made from this story. Thanks.

Tom 'Wildman' Watts sat in the press room, another game day, another series of interviews with the captain of the Denver Broncos. Every year on this day, Tom was a thunder cloud. The Journalists used to hate interviewing him, they thought he didn't have a heart and he was stand-offish and cold. He never answered any personal questions. This day, he always wanted to hide.

Most years, his agent Trevor Barker knew this.

Unfortunately, this year, it was a big game so there was nowhere to hide.

Elizabeth Wakefield viewed the crowd around the stadium. She noticed a Journalist with tears streaming down her face. She kept saying, he's so cold-hearted, he has no heart at all. Elizabeth went pale when she heard the name of the man the journalist was speaking about. Elizabeth went racing towards the interview press rooms. Elizabeth also knew why today wasn't just another day.

Todd Wilkins stood in front of the press room door and sighed. Every year, Tom Watts was such an arrogant jerk. It was a big game; would it be any different? He was about to open the door when Elizabeth raced up to him and blocked the door.

"Stop! Don't go in there" Elizabeth cried. Todd glanced at his sister-in-law confusedly.

"Why not? I know he's a self-centred jackass, but it's a story" Todd protested. "I can handle him Liz"

"No, this is not about you, leave him alone!" Elizabeth insisted, not moving. Todd rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Liz, it's okay, you don't need to protect me" Todd began.

"I'm not protecting you, I'm protecting him" Elizabeth snapped.

Todd gaped at her. "Liz! You still have feelings for him? After all this time?"

"Yes, I do, now leave!" Elizabeth told him. Todd held up his hands in surrender and walked away.

Trevor Barker walked up to the door after seeing Todd Wilkins head down the hall in the opposite direction. He saw the blonde woman.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, you can call off the dogs!" She snapped "If you had any conscious at all, you will".

Trevor looked at her confused, then realised who she was.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it" Trevor grumbled, reluctantly. Elizabeth Wakefield opened the door and went inside. Trevor didn't get to see anymore, Elizabeth closed the door behind her.

Tom stared at the door and was surprised to see a 30-year-old and even more beautiful Elizabeth Wakefield standing in front of him near the doorway.

"Are you here to interview me?" Tom asked curiously. Elizabeth shook her head, stepping forward.

"No, I called off the rest" Elizabeth said quietly. Tom stared back into her eyes knowing now why she did. Tom crumbled, now sobbing uncomfortably. Elizabeth raced over, wrapped her arms around him in a tight, comforting hug and let him cry.

"It's okay, I'm here" She soothed, rubbing his back. "We got the timing right this time".

"I'm so sorry Liz" Tom mumbled, pulling back slightly. "I'm so glad to see you though" Elizabeth nodded. Elizabeth stared into his brown eyes, feeling like ten years never happened, she was transported back to when he left for Denver all those years ago. Her heart physically ached. Elizabeth gently wiped his eyes, her eyes not leaving his. She felt an emotional pull towards him. Tom drew her into his arms and kissed her deeply, until they were both breathless. Elizabeth held onto his arms, weak in the knees. He always had that effect on her. Tom pulled back slowly, there was a tap on the door. Tom went and opened it to see his agent Trevor Barker.

"Wildman, it's time" Trevor told him. Tom nodded. He glanced back at Elizabeth.  
"I've got better seats for you, if you like" Tom offered. "Is Jessica with you?" Elizabeth nodded.

"And Todd" She added. "Todd's her husband". Tom nodded.

"I know, Ken Matthews told me Liz" Tom confirmed. Elizabeth shuffled her feet awkwardly. "It's okay Liz, it must be still hard for you"

"No, it's weird but not hard" Elizabeth admitted. "The hardest thing I ever did was let you go"

Tom zoned in on her tone then smiled "Not anymore".


	2. Chapter 2

Now Elizabeth was confused by Tom's comment.

"C'mon, Let's go, now there's a catch about the seat, you have to fit in, I have an idea" Tom took her hand and led her towards the locker room.

Elizabeth instinctively covered her eyes, Tom laughed, removing her hand.

"It's all right Liz, if they're not changed for the game by now, then the guys are in big trouble" Tom commented. Tom opened his locker. Elizabeth could see several jerseys with number eleven on them.

"Now, close your eyes and put your arms up" He instructed. Elizabeth froze, not sure about this.

Tom pressed a kiss on her cheek. "Trust me".

Elizabeth closed her eyes, trusting him and raised her arms in the air. She felt something slide over her head, something slippery. "Now open them". Elizabeth opened her eyes to see she was now wearing one of Tom's jerseys.

"There, that's better" Tom grinned at her, a panty-dropping grin that made Elizabeth tingle all over.

"Ken's going to think I'm a traitor" She teased.

"Nah, I knew you were always a broncos' fan Liz" Tom winked at her. "Always my girl" He pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes, only for you" Elizabeth thought, staring at his handsome face. Elizabeth heard a loud cheer from the stands.

"Well, I better get out there, and you can follow Trevor, he'll show you where to sit" Tom told her. Tom took her hand and led her into the hallway.

"Okay, good luck" Elizabeth concluded. Tom pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her lingeringly.

"You look so hot like that" Tom husked, letting her go. Tom jogged off towards the field.

Trevor showed Elizabeth to her seat, Elizabeth realised that she was sitting with the team's wives and girlfriends. Elizabeth looked down at what she was wearing and smiled. Tom had given her back his heart by giving her the jersey to wear. She definitely belonged to him now.

Elizabeth sat down next to a woman with brown hair and green eves, who smiled at Elizabeth when she noticed the jersey.

"Oh, you must be Wildman's girl, it's nice to finally meet you Liz, I'm Carla Summers, Joel's wife"

"Nice to meet you too, how long have you known Tom? Elizabeth asked Carla.

"Joel used to be Tom's housemate when he first started playing for Denver" Carla told her. Elizabeth nodded, that was years ago. Tom would have told them about leaving Elizabeth. "Tom told us you were the love of his life".

Elizabeth blushed. He was hers and still was. She was very proud of him. The game began before Elizabeth could say anymore. Tom caught her eye and winked at her. Elizabeth blew him a kiss. Tom pretended to catch it and place it on his heart like he did ten years ago when he played for the raiders back when they were together. Elizabeth smiled shyly. Her lips still tingled from his kiss. No one knew how to kiss her like Tom did, none of her past relationships except theirs measured up to it.

At half time….

The Denver Broncos were up by two touchdowns thanks to Tom. Elizabeth was hoarse from screaming so loud. Elizabeth took a long swig of water.

"C'mon Liz, the guys want to see us" Carla told her.

"I don't want to ruin his concentration" Elizabeth said hurriedly.

"Okay" Carla said hesitantly. She disappeared with the rest of the wives and the girlfriends.

Tom looked around and saw Carla walk in and go straight into Joel's waiting arms. Where was Elizabeth?

Tom went to investigate. He saw Elizabeth sitting by herself. Tom went up and sat down beside her.

"There you are" Tom exclaimed "I missed you"

Elizabeth turned to look at him, her aquamarine eyes were glassy.

"Liz, have you been crying?"

Elizabeth nodded, Tom pulled her into his arms without another word and held her.

"I'm so sorry, it's been so long" Elizabeth wept.

"Sweetheart, there's nothing to be sorry about, you're here now, that's all that matters" Tom reassured her. Elizabeth wiped her eyes with her fingers. Tom stared down at her, he bent his head and kissed her deeply.

"I've missed you Liz, so much" Tom said, his voice a slight caress. He traced her cheek with his finger. Elizabeth stared up at him, they kissed again hungrily. Tom finally pulled back, they were both breathing like they'd run a marathon.

"I've missed you too" Elizabeth murmured, he held her in his arms not wanting to let her go, she didn't want him to let her go.

A voice interrupted them. Tom turned to see his agent Trevor Barker standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt Wildman, but the coach was looking for you" Trevor apologised, glancing at Elizabeth. Tom nodded, brushing a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek.

"I better go see what he wants" Tom told her, sighing. "I'll see you after".

Elizabeth smiled, nodding. Tom pressed a final kiss on her mouth and disappeared back to the locker room. Elizabeth fought back the "I love you" that was on the tip of her tongue.

It had been ten years since Tom got on the plane to Denver. What would happen now? Do they pick up where they left off or get to know each other again? Elizabeth was very hesitant, she had trouble trusting these days. Each one of her ex-boyfriends except Tom found someone better after dating her.

Elizabeth thought she'd found it with Todd, then Jessica ended up married to him, then Bruce Patman, but he ended up falling in love with lawyer Annie Whitman. Elizabeth felt like she was reading the signals all wrong, jumping in not thinking. But with Tom, she always felt like it was worth risk, even now, he was different, he was the love of her life. She knew that then; she knew that now. Elizabeth watched the second half of the game, watching Tom lead the broncos to victory by three touchdowns.

When the game had finished, Elizabeth stood up and went to find Jessica and Todd.


	3. Chapter 3

A while later….

Tom stepped out of the press room, anxious to see where Elizabeth had gotten to. He wanted her to come out with him. Tom saw her in the hallway, standing with Jessica.

Tom came up and slid his hand into Elizabeth's. Elizabeth smiled at him, squeezing back.

"Congrats, great game" Elizabeth commented. Tom grinned back.

"Thank you it was" Tom answered. He noticed Jessica eyeing them warily. Tom ignored her, it had been ten years but he hadn't forgotten, not by a long shot. Tom brushed a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek.

"Hi Tom, it's been a long time" Jessica exclaimed. Tom glanced at her and nodded.

"Yes it has" Tom finally responded, making conversation.

Todd Wilkins came up to join them.

"Well, that's me done, whatdoyasay we go get something to eat, I'm starving" Todd suggested. Jessica nodded, glancing at her sister. She was about to speak when Tom intercepted.

"Liz, could I speak with you for a sec?" Tom requested. Elizabeth nodded.

"Sure" Elizabeth agreed. Tom excused them and led her away a fair distance from them.

"I was wondering if you'd like to celebrate with us?" Tom asked. "But I need to go somewhere on the way, would you come with me?". Elizabeth stared into his brown eyes and nodded.

"Sounds great" Elizabeth accepted, she also knew that look. It was also somewhere personal Tom was taking her first.

"Now, what did you really think of our win?" Tom asked, coyly. Elizabeth threw her arms around Tom and kissed him lingeringly. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up off her feet, not noticing the photographers. Tom placed Elizabeth back on her feet and led her down the hall after saying goodbye to Todd and Jessica. He headed to where his Mercedes M class was parked.


End file.
